1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin wrapping machine, and more particularly to a vibration interrupting device for use with the coin wrapping machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of coin packing machines have been proposed and developed but they cannot be free from intrinsic drawbacks, as will be discussed later with reference to the accompanying drawings.